companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfheze
|mission = 1 |campaign = Market Garden |next = Wolfheze: September Snow |date = September 17th, 1944 |location = Wolfheze, Netherlands |allies = 1st Airborne Division |axis = Kampgruppe Lehr }}Wolfheze is the first mission of the Market Garden campaign of Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Mission Description Wolfheze, the Netherlands, September 17th, 1944. Eight miles outside Arnhem, Kampfgruppe Lehr is making preparations to begin training exercises under a clear September sky. Mission Objectives Primary Objectives 1. Man the Anti-Aircraft Guns/Defend the Anti-Aircraft Guns Ensure that any unoccupied Anti-Aircraft guns are captured and returning fire.Defend the Flakvierling 38mm AA and 88mm Flak 36 AT/AA Guns from the British paratroopers. Reoccupy the guns if unmanned. 2. Destroy the Gliders The British are landing Gliders in the area. Assault and destroy the Gliders. 3. Destroy the Jeep Convoy "Use the Anti-Aircraft Guns and Panzerschrecks to destroy as many approaching Jeeps as possible." Medal Objectives 1. Neutralize All the Jeeps "Ensure that no Jeeps breach the defensive line. Destroy all of them." Walkthrough A very simple first mission (although it can get hectic on hard and expert due to the buffs the AI receives), simply follow your superior's orders as they come in. The first AA mount will be wiped out by a strafing run, so garrison it up with your first squad, very quickly you will be alerted to another abandoned AA mount, so garrison that up as well. Important note: on higher difficulties, the friendly AI will often get killed, necesscitating that you take control of those AA guns left behind. After a short while, a cutscene will ensue and you will gain access to a pair of Armored Cars and a Mortar Halftrack, kinda overkill considering that you only face other light vehicles, but nevertheless, keep your armored cars together and plug any holes you see in your defences. You will also be able to recruit more Panzer Grenadiers, have 3 squads at a minimum and remember to pick up the MG42 LMGs lying around, stick them behind the sandbags next to the various AA guns and that should be enough. Important note: be careful as aircraft get destroyed, it's quite possible the wreckage might land on your own units and destroy them. Important note: Do not click on the Friendly AI manning the other AA guns, this will recruit them to your control and eat up a lot of population capacity. Continue to defend, moving your troops around as necessary, eventually a timer will start counting down for the defence, keep at it and it should be over in no time. Once it's done you'll be notified about a trio of gliders that have landed just in front of your position, not a problem, group your infantry and vehicles together and take them out, mind your armored cars though, they are vulberable to small arms fire and can be destroyed if you're not careful. Once all three gliders are destroyed, the last part of the mission begins, an all out jeep and infantry assault will come in waves down the roads to try and breakthrough your defenses, not a problem since they're just jeeps, follow the directions of your CO, shift your units accordingly, destroy all of them to earn the medal and the mission is done Medal Earned Anti-Aircraft Badge Awarded for destroying all the British Jeeps. Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts Category:Panzer Elite Missions